<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Words by Carerra_os</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515459">Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os'>Carerra_os</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harringrove Tumblr Stories [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve just wants to suck Billy's dick, Billy wants him to use his words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harringrove Tumblr Stories [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Words</p><p>"You want a taste baby?" Billy's voice is all heated husk, Steve's eyes are on his hard leaking cock like he cannot tear them away. Billy shifts his hips and Steve's eyes trail his cock, jaw slack hanging open. "Pretty boy." Billy's voice goes a little hard, he wants an answer.</p><p>Steve makes a noise in the back of his throat, eyes flicking up for half a second in question before they are back on Billy's cock. "I asked a question, princess, you wanna taste or should I just put this away." Billy makes like he is going to actually do it and pulls the most annoyed guttural sound from Steve that Billy has ever heard as he lunges forward to stop Billy from following through.</p><p>Billy easily steps back away from reaching hands, a chuckle fighting to break free. "Words princess." Billy reminds, the chuckle does escape when Steve glares up at him. "Want a taste?" Billy teases.</p><p>"Obviously." Steve hisses all annoyed and bratty as his eyes stray back down to Billy's cock. Licks over his own lips as he watches Billy's fingers wrap around his shaft.</p><p>"Ask nicely and maybe I'll give you one." Billy's tongue is out, licking over his own teeth as he watches Steve go rigid annoyed, heat engulfing his face.</p><p>"Billy." Steve tries for firm, but there is just that edge of despair there, the knowledge that Billy will not give him what he wants unless Billy gets what he wants first.</p><p>"My game princess, play along or we stop, you know the rules." Billy purrs, stroking his cock, watching the play of emotions over Steve's face.</p><p>"I don't like this game." It is a lie, the same one he tells every time Billy starts. Steve has a hard time asking for what he wants. Never presses or demands with words, non verbal is where he thrives and most of the time Billy is content to let things carry on that way.</p><p>Sometimes though, sometimes Billy wants Steve to use his words. Wants him to tell Billy exactly what he wants, and Billy would not be Billy if he did not tease it out of him. Billy can never have enough of Steve asking him real nicely for exactly what he wants. Can never get enough of his haughty annoyed face before he crumbles and Billy, Billy will dutifully put him back together once he has had his fill.</p><p>"Billy will you please put your cock in my mouth?" Steve asks tone haughty as he glares at Billy's dick.</p><p>"I believe I said nicely princess. Better get with the program before I get bored of waiting." Billy says, tone just that, it is a charade he is not the least bit bored with all of his attention tuned into the huff that leaves Steve as that pout deepens.</p><p>"You're the worst." Steve mumbles, and Billy would not have heard him if he was not so focused on Steve in this moment.</p><p>"What was that pretty boy, speak up." Billy commands, knowing it works Steve up.</p><p>Steve's glare goes hard before he bites his lip going big eyed and pleading as he looks up at Billy. Billy licks over his lips even if it is all for show at the moment Billy still enjoys the act. "Billy will you please put your cock in my mouth?" Steve's voice goes all soft and pleading. "Please, wanna taste you, wanna swallow you down."</p><p>"Wasn't so hard now was it baby." Bill says already pressing forward till his dick is just barely pressed against Steve's lips. Cards a hand through Steve's hair tangling in the locks as he smears pre over those pink lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>